The objective of this research program is to determine the structures of the collagen hyaluronic acid and glycoprotein constituents in the vitreous. Studies will be carried out to determine the types of cells responsible for the synthesis of these macromolecules in the young and adult tissue and the nature of the interactions between these constituents that are responsible for the gel-structure of the tissue. The methods to be used will include cell and tissue culture techniques, amino acid analysis, gas-liquid chromatography, SDS gel electrophoresis and isoelectric focusing, autoradiography of gels and tissue slices and detailed analysis by GLC-mass spectrometry to determine the structure of glycopeptide components. The interaction studies will use viscometer, laser light scattering and analytical ultracentrifugation methods to investigate the nature of the interactions between the vitreous macromolecules involved in maintaining the gel structure of the tissue.